This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a piston tractor system.
In some circumstances (such as, ultra-extended-reach wells having very long horizontal sections, etc.) it can be beneficial to use a tractor to advance a tubular string through a wellbore. For example, a weight of the tubular string could be insufficient to advance the tubular string through the wellbore.
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and operating tractors for use in subterranean wells. Such improvements could be useful in a well, whether or not the well is an ultra-extended-reach well, and/or whether or not a weight of a tubular string is insufficient to advance the tubular string through a wellbore.